Give it All
by BeagMacTire
Summary: When hope seems lost, what will Helena give to save the woman she loves? Spoilers for the mid-season finale
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this one, it won't be as long as my others, and I actually have a plan this time! (Watch that fail spectacularly) Well, anyhoo! Hope you enjoy it! **

**Set at the mid-season finale, so beware of spoilers- as if you guys haven't watched it! **

From the bottom floor of the mill, HG could see the orchid sailing from Artie's hand. Before she could register, she was running. She could hear Claudia's scream as she took the stairs three at a time. Skidding on flour, she scrambled up the last few steps. The whole room was in chaos, but what her eyes had fixed upon was the tall brunette falling to the floor. All in the room were slowly sinking, being at the epicentre was killing them with unprecedented speed. Running over, she cried, "Myka!"  
Dropping to her knees, she pulled the young woman into her lap.  
Looking up with dazed eyes, the young woman was shaking uncontrollably, "Helena?"  
Brushing Myka's hair away from her eyes, she nodded, "Yes darling, I'm here. You're going to be alright."  
"The Orchid... Artie..." Closing her eyes tightly, her tremors increased to painful levels, "Helena, it hurts."  
Opening the top button of her shirt, Helena grabbed for the string tied around her neck beside her locket. Leaning down, she pressed the blood stained wood against Myka. After a moment, the young woman released a long groan, "Helena..."  
Her hands shaking, Helena drew back, "Why isn't it working?!"  
Artie shifted, "What is it?"  
"Wood from one of the doorways in Egypt during the ten plagues."  
He nodded, "Lambs blood. It won't work."  
Looking up to him, she snarled, "Why?!"  
"It prevents plague, it doesn't cure it."  
Myka's hand gripped her forearm, "Helena."  
Running her fingers through Myka's hair she spoke softly, "I'm here darling."  
It was painful to hear how weak her voice was, "You came back."  
"I came back for you."  
She smiled despite the hard shivers wracking her frame, "You came back for me?"  
"It seems you can't get rid of me, love."  
A small but strained laugh managed to whistle from between her lips, "I don't think that would be something I minded. I missed you."  
Resting her forehead against Myka's she blinked slowly to stop the tears threatening to flow, "I missed you too." When she was a hologram, Helena had realised how much she had taken her senses for granted. To be able touch, is the one thing she missed most. In the bookstore, when Myka's hand had sailed through her like air, had nearly made her break down.  
But this made her bronzing and incarceration seem like a blessing. Watching the strong proud agent fade away in her arms was the bitterest torture the inventor had ever endured.  
She could feel the strength draining from Myka's limbs, and the young woman's eyes began to drift closed. "Myka." Her only response was the slight flutter of her eyelids, "Myka..." Swallowing hard, she put all the power her had into her voice. Lowering herself so she was level with Myka's ear she whispered with unshakable certainty, "I love you."  
The young woman's lips curved into a smile, before her last breath whispered between her lips.  
HG swallowed the cry that threatened to tear up her throat. Holding Myka tightly against her, she felt the astrolabe digging into her side. Looking up, her eyes widened. Scrambling to get it out of her pocket, she was about to raise it when Artie cried weakly, "Stop."  
Looking down she shook her head, "I can't let this happen Artie."  
On the verge of death, he winced in pain, "You... can't... the evil... you, you will become... the evil."  
Pausing a moment, a look of understanding washed over her features, followed swiftly by an unreadable mask, "I'll take precautions."  
The last thing Artie saw before his weak grip on life slipped, was Helena raising the astrolabe, and the orange glow turning around the artefact.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back at uni, and dealing with some major deadline debt, so might be a tad slow updating, but I'll do my best. **

**Thank you for all your awesome reviews, it's cool to know you guys are enjoying it!**

The next thing Helena knew, she was in London. "Right, I have twenty four hours to stop Artie, get the knife, and save the world." She released a hard breath, "Right! No pressure Helena." Pulling out her phone, she curled her lip in distaste as she dialled a number she had promised never to use again, changing her voice to a low Russian tone, "Jakub? It's Allele; I need a favour."

Within three hours of making the initial phone call, Helena was in Prague. On the roof of the museum, she looked through the skylight down onto the room adjoining the dagger's exhibition, she carefully began to cut through the glass- careful not to let it drop to the floor below. As she lowered herself down, she thought, _I could have just had Mrs Frederic released the dagger into my custody_. Before shaking away the idea, _No, she would have wanted to know what was going on and tried to find another way._ Reaching into her bag, she threw a hand full of talcum powder into the air, watching as it revealed the laser network crisscrossing the floor. With a mild curse, she memorised the sequence before the powder settled. Securing the rope, she knew she would have to make a quick exit. Standing stock still, she released a slow breath. With the upmost caution, she made her way into the exhibit housing the artefact. As she approached the cabinet, she spread her palms over the glass and frowned; it was alarmed. With a glance towards her rope, Helena smashed her gloved fist through the glass. Grabbing the knife, she took off at a sprint as the alarms blared. Security doors housing the exhibit began to close, thinking it too late to worry about the laser detection system, she skidded through the closing door and ran to her rope. Snatching the army knife from her boot, and ramming the dagger into its holster, she cut the rope- causing her to shoot skyward; much to the confusion of the guards who had just burst in.

Once on the roof, Helena could hear approaching sirens, making sure her mask (a curious looking thing she had picked up in an obscure shop on the way to the airport) and her hat hid her appearance. Taking a run at it, Helena flung herself through the air, before landing in a rough roll on the next roof.  
The screech of tires on the tarmac below drove her on as she scrambled to her feet. Switching the dagger to the more secure pocket of the inside of her jacket. As she dropped from the last floor of a fire escape, she threw off the cumbersome heavy black coat she had been wearing over her normal brown leather jacket. Diving behind the dumpster, she pulled off the black ski pants and mask. As she examined the face of Guy Fawkes, she chuckled, "I suppose V would approve." Before discarding that too.  
Slipping into the back entrance of a nearby restaurant, she put her head up and shoulders back; striding straight through the bustling kitchen. The majority of the staff instantly assumed she belonged, when one chef stopped her, "Hey, who are you? Why are you in my kitchen?!"  
The inventor merely turned with a curved eyebrow, "Your kitchen?" Before continuing her confident march out of the restaurant.

The receptionist was frowning at her, "But madam, is there something wrong with the hotel? You have not even stayed the night."  
Placing a sympathetic, and charming smile over her features, she replied, "The hotel is marvellous. I do not have time to spend the night I'm afraid, my plane leaves in fifteen minutes; I must be away."

As she strode into the airport, her phone began to ring. With a frustrated sigh, she hissed, "What? Is the plane ready?"  
Had she any other choice she would have never dealt with Jakub. The man charged extortionate rates, and to say he was a serpent would be an insult to the creatures. "There is problem."  
She had expected this, he had pulled the same trick when she was flying to Russia, "How so?"  
"I need fifty."  
Her fist tightened, "Fifty?" Her frustration grew, but the image of Myka dying in her arms was too much to bear, "Fine. But it better be fast."  
He chuckled, "Of course MIlaya Moyna . My jet can get you to Sioux Falls in nine hours."  
Her eyebrow curved, "Good. Have it ready to take off in five minutes."  
"My men will see it done." His voice took on a triumphantly amused tone, "I thought you had given up on me Miss Shewn. I have not heard from you or your associate for some time." Smugness snuck into his voice, "I had begun to fear you had grown tired of me."  
Gritting her teeth, she hissed, "Just make sure the plane is ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry for my abysmal updating, I've been running round like a headless chicken for weeks. (When coupled with a little writers block it isn't fun!) This is just a short one, sorry, it was an attempt to stop myself rambling! **

**As always I adore you're input! So any comments/ criticisms are welcome! (Or even if you just want to hurl abuse at me for being a naff updater, that's fine too!)**

_"You know you're going to fail."  
Helena looked down to see Myka staring coldly up at her. The inventor brushed the younger woman's hair from her face, "No, Myka, I am going to save you."  
The young woman's voice was losing its strength, but there was an inherent cruelty Helena had never heard in her voice before, "No, you won't. You can't change anything... You couldn't save Christina, so what makes you think you can save me."_

"No! Myka!" Helena woke with a start as she felt the plane touchdown. Confused she glanced at her watch. Standing unsteadily, she popped her head into the cockpit, "Are we in South Dakota already?"  
He nodded, "Da, you have slept most of way."  
Releasing a long sigh, she nodded, "Thank you. Jakub's money is in the over head locker."  
As the door was opened, he nodded again, "Da."  
Flicking out her phone, she dialled the mobster's number, "Hello Jakub."  
"Ah! Allele Shewn! Always a pleasure mIlaya moyna. I trust the trip was to your specifications. The next is waiting for you."  
She nodded, strolling casually up the plane, "We made it here ahead of schedule. I am very pleased." She paused, "There is however, one little thing."  
The frown was evident in his tone, "Oh? What is it?"  
"Well, for one your pilot has a gun to my head."  
The young man froze, arm extended. When she had turned her back, he had drawn the weapon.  
Gritting her teeth in anger, she whispered down the phone, "If this is a set up Jakub, I swear..."  
"Allele, I swear, this is not of my doing."  
Sighing, she said simply, "Then you have no objections to what I may do to the young man, who is attempting to steal your money."  
This time he chuckled, "I would give you this last one for half."  
Shrugging, she replied, "Sounds fair." Before hanging up, and turning around with her hands up.  
"Get on the floor!"  
Tilting her head, Helena looked down, "I think not." Flashing her eyes behind him, she gave a small nod.  
Seeing her action, he turned sharply, "Who's there?!" And that was the last thing he knew before Helena knocked him unconscious. "I am not a woman you want to piss off today!" Leaving the money, she handcuffed and tied him to one of the seats. "I have a feeling Jakub would like to speak with you."

Checking the daggar was in her bag, Helena jogged across the landing strip to where a smaller plane was waiting. The man standing on the door frowned when she made her way up the steps towards him. With a smirk, she recognised him, "Evening Dmitri."  
The guard nodded, "Miss Shewn. I did not realise you were the client."  
"That would be me, now if you would be so kind as to get us off the ground pdq. I am in a hurry."  
Looking around, his frown returned, "Where is Connar?"  
"He's indisposed. I would think Jakub would like a word with him."  
"He crossed Jakub?"  
She nodded.  
Shaking his head, he lead her inside, "Then the boy is as good as dead."  
Strapping herself in beside him, she asked, "How long will it be?"  
"Half an hour?"  
Nodding, she found herself feeling uneasy, "Good. Let's go."

As they were making to land, Dmitri frowned, "I am being ordered to land. There are police on the tarmac."  
Helena frowned, "Why?"  
He shrugged, "They know it is Jakub's plane. They will likely arrest us to get to him."  
Eyes widening, Helena shook her head, "Dmitri, I can't let that happen. I cannot be late."  
"There is nothing I can do, they have the place surrounded."  
Pinching the bridge of her nose, she looked up, "Have you got a map?"  
He nodded, "Of course."  
Grabbing it, she scanned the area, "How long do you need to land this?"  
"The breaks are good, it depends on the surface. I cannot land on something too soft."  
"Grassland?"  
For a moment he seemed uneasy, "It could rip the wheels off..." He paused, "Jakub will likely have my head, but I will do it. Where do you suggest?"  
Pointing to the stretch of empty grassland between univille and the warehouse, she nodded, "There."  
With a wry smile, he nodded, "Well Miss Shewn, you either have a death wish, or you believe whatever is there is worth more than your life."  
Her face became solemn as his eyes locked forwards, and he pulled the plane away from the small airstrip she had picked out. Beneath her breath, she tried to push the picture of Myka dying in her arms from her thoughts. "Worth more than anything."

**Thanks for bearing with me here! It should pick up in the next chapter. (Which I hopefully will write in decent time!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Hope you are still enjoying it! I had a burst of inspiration, and some spare time, so I've managed to get this one out somewhat quicker than the last one!**

**The next one should be the last, and fingers crossed, it should be out pretty soon.**

"HOLD ON!" Dmitri's hands shook violently on the controls as the plane bounced and skidded on the unexpectedly wet grass. There was a low moan, as the from wheel was ripped off; throwing the pair forward in their harnesses.  
Gritting his teeth, Dmitri tried desperately to regain control. Seeing the cliff edge coming up ahead, both began to desperately undo their harnesses. Managing to free herself first, Helena rushed to help the Russian.  
The large man roared, "Get to the door! I follow! GO!"  
Practically kicking out the door, HG stumbled as the plane began skidding sideways as it lost another wheel. With a slight run, she threw herself out, away from the wing. As she hit the ground hard, the air was driven out of her, and she yelled as she felt ribs on her right side crack.  
Spinning to look at the plane, she stumbled to her feet, "Come on Dmitri, get out of there."  
It was then she found herself running towards the vastly faster metal machine, "DMITRI! GET OUT!"  
As the plane reached the edge, his form fell in front of the doorway. Before the now tangled mess of metal tumbled over into the valley below. "NO!"  
Coming to a halt at the edge, she looked down on the burning wreckage. Kneeling, she lowered her head. Gritting her teeth, she forced her eyes up. Beyond the wreckage, lay the building she had been fighting to get to. "Thank you Dmitri." Shaking her head, she drew the grappler from her coat, "I'm so sorry."  
Firing it into the ground, she tested the line, before using it to abseil down the cliff.

As she ran, her eyes locked on the SUV, Prius and Artie's car. "Thank God, they're still here."  
Wincing, as her ribs began to ache, she slowed once she reached the back of the black car she paused to take several deep breaths. The door to the Warehouse slammed shut. Snapping to attention, Helena saw Artie through the window. Subtly holding her Tesla within her coat pocket, she called, "Artie. What is going on?"  
There was something dark about his eyes as he turned to her, "HG. I'm surprised to see you here."  
Nodding, she managed to casually place herself over the car door he was eager to get into. "Really? Mrs Frederic called me to say there was an emergency, so I came right away."  
Smiling falsely, he tried to go for the door, "How prompt of you, if I could just..."  
"Artie, is everything alright?"  
When he looked up, his jaw had tightened, "Get out of my way Miss Wells."  
Her eyebrow curved, "Or what? You'll kill me too?" Straightening, she fixed him in a devastating glare, "Because frankly that is what it will take; I know what you are planning Artie, and believe me; I am more than willing to sacrifice both our lives to see that never happens!"  
As he made for his gun, she leapt at him, sending them both slamming into Pete's SUV.

The sound of a gunshot was audible from inside the warehouse office. Myka looked to Pete and Claudia, "You two go sort the fire, I'll go!"  
Nodding, the others ran to the Warehouse floor

.When she burst out of the door, Myka immediately cried, "Helena!"  
Distracted, the inventor looked up. Ebony eyes locked with green, and she uttered the name like a prayer, "Myka."  
The moment was broken, as Artie drove his elbow into Helena's injured rib. Crying out, she clung to the older man. Using Kempo, she put him on his back, his expression turned bitter, "Who are you kidding? You could save the day a thousand times over, and they still will never trust you. Deep down, you know you haven't changed; you're just one bad day from trying to destroy the world."  
Helena's eyes flew wide, using her distraction, Artie managed to pull his gun on her. There was a spray of red, as the bullet struck her. Falling back, Artie scrambled to his feet, only to have Myka leap at him like a cat. In that moment, the fact it was Artie no longer mattered to Myka. He has caused Helena harm, and that sent her into an uncontrollable rage. Losing her balance, she tried to throw another blow, only to have Artie catch her arm.  
With surprising strength for a man his age, he swung into his car; hitting her head on the metal she blacked out.  
Straightening, he reached for the door. Behind him, he heard Helena stumble while yelling, "I Cast Thee Out!"  
Turning, he hadn't time to react before the dagger struck him in the chest.  
As the older man sunk to the floor, Myka stirred, "Hel... Helena!" Getting up unsteadily, she rushed to the older woman and threw her arms around her.  
Melting gladly into the embrace, she could feel Myka's chest begin to rise and fall sharply, as heavy sobs wracked her tall frame.  
Running a hand through the agent's curls, she smiled, "You're alright darling. You're alright."  
A groan behind them, brought them back. Myka turned, "Artie?"  
The older man pulled the dagger out of his chest with a low groan, "Why is it always this spot?" With a sigh, he nodded to Helena, "Good job."  
Inclining her head, she turned to Myka, "You'll need to call him an ambulance. It won't be a fatal wound, but he could lose a lot... of... blood."  
Myka frowned at the sleepy tone Helena took on. Turning, she released a short cry, "Helena!"  
Before the Victorian's eyes flickered, and she collapsed.

**So! Just going to leave you there until the next time! Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies for the delay! I had a rugby match that went... well awry! I'm okay now though! I'm ALIVE!**

**This is the last instalment, I hope you guys have enjoyed this little fic, despite my abysmal updating!**

Skidding to her knees, Myka pulled Helena's head into her lap. The Victorian winced, as the wound in her side was tugged. She breathed out hard, "I'm fine, it's not deep; just bleeding. See to Artie... "  
The warehouse door was flung open, Pete and Claudia burst through, "Artie set fire to the Warheouse 8 aisle... Woah!"  
Claudia skidded to a halt behind Pete, who had stopped dead, "What is it?... Artie!" Rushing over to the older man, Claudia looked at his shoulder, "What happened?"  
Groaning, he looked to Helena, "Miss Wells here decided to stab me." He nodded, "It's a good job she did."  
Pulling herself into a sitting position Helena was aware of the dagger at her fingertips. "Artie, did it work?"  
Nodding, he froze. His face fell and tears welled up in his eyes, "Oh God... Leena..." Putting his face in his hands, the gang could only watch as he was crushed before their eyes, "How could I ever even... Oh God I killed her! The most gentle and loving woman in the world and I killed her..." There was a desperation in his tone.  
Reaching over to him, Myka gripped his knee, "You weren't yourself Artie, you can't..."  
"Please don't use that Myka." It seemed he had lost his fight, "I know I was whammied, but that doesn't change the fact she's dead, and that it was my fault." Tipping his head back against the door of his car, he broke down entirely.  
Pete, having been hovering awkwardly, lowered himself to Artie's other side, and placed an uneasy, but comforting, arm around his boss' shoulders.

Watching the scene unfold, Helena ran her fingers over the hilt. With a long blink and a steadying breath, she took hold of it. Raising it to her lips, she whispered, "I cast you out."  
Myka's eye was caught by something glinting. Turning just in time to see Helena plunge the dagger into her own chest. "What are you doing?!" Jumping over, she skidded on her knees at Helena's feet, "Helena, why? Why would you do that? We won."  
Knowing the stab wound, when coupled with the beating and bullet should finish her. Helena was happy to curl into Myka's arms. "I had to. I couldn't risk the evil taking me."  
Brushing Helena's hair out of her eyes, she whispered, "What do you mean?"  
Pulling the satchel she had dropped in the fight over, she reached inside and pulled out the astrolabe. "I had to Myka. The Alternative... I had to."  
Myka's deep green eyes began to fill, "But I only just got you back."  
Taking Myka's hand, Helena nodded, "I know darling, I'm sorry. But I would choose this fate a thousand times over, rather than the alternative."  
Myka shook her head, "When will you learn to stop being so damned noble!"  
Chuckling, she reached up to stroke Myka's cheek, "Miss Bering, that is a lesson I doubt I will ever learn." Wincing against a painful shudder, she closed her eyes a moment, "Why is it only when one of us is in this situation that I can ever..." She shook her head, "Timing it seems is not my strong point."  
Myka tilted her head, "What is it?"  
"I am sorry Myka, but I can't die without you knowing... How much I love you."  
The agent's eyes flew wide, "You...?"  
Helena nodded, "From the very first moment I saw you, but it only really hit me when we were at Yellowstone... I, I could never have pulled that trigger."  
Resting her forehead against the inventor's, Myka could feel tears falling from her eyes, "I know."  
Feeling Helena's muscles tense as a spasm of pain shook through her, she gritted her teeth. "Helena, please, just hold on."  
Looking up, Helena's eyes softened, "I'm sorry, it was the only way I could think to save you."  
The sense of déjà vu hit Artie like a train. Looking up, he saw the same relived resignation in HG's eyes, that he had seen when she had saved them all from the Warehouse explosion.  
He felt himself saying, "You used the astrolabe."  
Nodding, the inventor refused to take her eyes from Myka, determined that if she were to leave this life, she wanted the younger woman to be the last thing she saw. "I had to stop you from completing your plan, and in order to do that I ended up making myself a threat to you all."  
Running a hand over Helena's forehead, Myka asked painfully, "So that's why you used the dagger. To cast out the evil which would have taken root."  
"Precisely." Helena's breathing began to be more laboured. "Myka. There is the wreckage of a plane at the other side of the gorge. Inside, the pilot's name was Dmitri Galkin. He got me to you on time, but died in the effort."  
Helena could feel her eyes growing heavy. Her lip twitched into a ghost of a smile, "Can you remember when I asked you, how do you say goodbye to the one person who knows you better than anyone else?"  
She nodded, trying desperately to blink away the tears now freely flowing, "I said, I wish I knew."  
Reaching to the hem of her shirt, Helena pulled it up, "Well, I now know the answer."  
Myka looked down, half hidden by the Victorian's trousers, was the sheath of a hunting knife; on the handle was carved J.B. She could feel Helena's grip on her hand becoming stronger.  
"The answer is; you don't." Seeing Myka cautiously absorbing the information, Helena explained, "It is James Bowie's knife. It makes one somewhat resilient when it comes to knife or bullet." Stroking the still seemingly unbelieving agent's face, Helena grinned, "I'm going to be alright darling."  
The teary, and relived laugh that burst from Myka surprised the inventor; but not as much as when the young woman lowered her head; crashing their lips together. Pulling back, Myka's voice was ragged as she rested their foreheads together, "Helena Wells, you are the most infuriatingly arrogant, noble, brilliant, stubborn woman I have ever met!"  
Still regaining her composure from the kiss, Helena replied breathlessly, "I'd hate to disappoint darling."  
Rolling her eyes, Myka grumbled, "Oh quite you." Before pulling her in for another searing kiss.

**Well? What did we think? I love your feedback! **

**I was in two minds as to whether I should actually kill Helena or not. (But frankly, I'm sick of her being killed off! To quote Jaime Murray "There will be no killing!")**


End file.
